It All Started With A Kiss
by Kanoozle
Summary: For a Klaine Secret Santa. I have to change this later, but I had to get it posted in time for the SS. / Kurt spends time with Blaine, but what started as just hanging out turned into gentle romance.


The days were growing colder and longer. It wasn't soon before long that Winter was upon them.

"Ugh, this snow is ruining my make up..." The young brunette sighed as he knew he'd need to re-apply the pricey make up as soon as he entered the school.

"Mornin' Kurt!" A familiar voice sounded through his ears and he smiled a little. "How's my boy doin'?"

"Good morning to you as well, Mercedes. I suppose I'm doing as fine as any other day. Though this snow is absolutely frustrating." His female companion could only nod in agreement, understanding he was referencing his ruined make up.

After things had finished up by the end of the day and he was out of the music room, the brunette took a second to realize he'd felt a vibration just then. Digging in his coat's pocket, he pulled the sleek cell phone from its recesses and grinned.

"Blaine..." He tapped the screen to answer the call, placing the phone to his ear. "Well, hello, Blaine...so, what might you be calling me for?" He grinned, containing his overjoyed giggles.

"Well, I was just wondering. Might you want to come over to my house for the weekend? I know it's been snowing pretty badly and it is a little cooler over here, but I'd love to have a bit of practice with you. Maybe it'll keep our lovely voices from getting rusty over the weekend." They both laughed at this, all too aware of their singing abilities and just a little egotistical of the fact as well.

"Hmn, I suppose I can't decline an invitation from a gentleman such as yourself." He chuckled, smiling wide to himself, again containing his joyous giggles. "You _did_ help me feel a little more confident with myself..."

"I guess I did, didn't I?" On the other end of the phone, Blaine was smiling, though his smile held soft guilt. It was that same reassurance of courage that lost Kurt's first kiss with a male.

"Well, I'll see you soon..." He was about to hang up when he remembered his car hadn't been working as of late. "Oh! Do you think you could give me a ride? My dad's working on my car right now, so I can't drive up there on my own as of currently. I apologize if this is an inconvenience to you at all..."

"Oh, I wouldn't mind at all Kurt. You're not that far away, so it shouldn't cost me anything. Besides, I owe you one." Kurt blinked. Why did Blaine "owe him one"? He didn't know he'd done anything for the ravenette, let alone anything that would result in him "owing him one".

After they bid their farewells, Kurt got in a car with Finn to head home and get prepared for Blaine's arrival. He double checked with his father as for permission and giggled in joy as he got the expected okay. He had his things in order and packed before he heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" He managed, carrying his bag on his shoulder, rushing to the door. When he opened it and saw Blaine's soft expression, he grinned. "Shall we head out then?"

"If you wish, Kurt." Blaine gave a chuckle and Kurt followed him out after bidding his father goodbye for the weekend. They managed to climb into his car and Blaine drove off, noting the snow was getting slightly thicker.

"So, here we are." Blaine grinned as he opened his front door for his handsome guest. Kurt's expression was of pure awe at the beautiful home Blaine lived in. It was nice and warm too, that was a plus. His house was warm, but it had its moments of chills...

"Well, I'm certainly not surprised...though, it is amazing. My house feels so bland compared to all this." He laughed softly, looking around as if he had entered a museum of some sort. "Oh, and where should I put my bag and coat...?" He looked around, spying a coat rack, but not wanting to put anything in the wrong place.

"Here, I'll take them for you." Blaine offered quietly, smiling as he removed Kurt's jacket carefully and taking his bag, placing them both securely on the coat rack. Kurt's cheeks gave way to a soft shade of red, slightly embarrassed for not putting them up himself, but all at the same time feeling as though he were in a hotel.

"Thank you, Blaine..." He smiled, then looking around once more in curiosity. "Do you plan on feeding me dinner? From the silence of when we entered, I take it your parents aren't here." He grinned as Blaine nodded twice in response to his observations.

"Does spaghetti and garlic bread sound alright for you?" He smiled as Kurt nodded. "Good. Make yourself at home. We've got sodas in the fridge and the living room is that way." He pointed towards a room with a large TV and couch, heading towards the kitchen with the brunette following close behind.

As Blaine started to work on boiling the water and thawing some bread dough, Kurt plopped on the couch in front of the TV. "I wonder where the remote is..." He looked around momentarily before spotting it and picking it up. "Hmn..." He turned the TV on and began flipping through channels for one of his favorites.

"Let's go all...the way tonight...no regrets, just love...~" Blaine had begun humming and singing partially as he worked on the spaghetti, adding garlic powder to the bread dough after slicing it. Once he got it in the oven and was draining the noodles, he heard Kurt singing along with the TV as a song came on. Blaine honestly wasn't surprised. Singing was practically one of the few talents both of them possessed, other than looking utterly gorgeous non-stop and other more minor talents... But he had a feeling the latter was just their ego in play again.

"Hey, Blaine...!" Kurt called from the room, catching the taller brunette off guard. "Is the food almost ready? You can't keep a handsome young man such as myself hungry...!" They both laughed a bit at this, Kurt rising from his seat on the couch, heading into the kitchen.

"Well, the bread just has a few minutes and the spaghetti is well over ready." He nodded, motioning to the pot of noodles and the saucepan next to it.

"Mm, it all smells so delicious too..." Kurt hummed to himself, deciding to set the table for them. He wanted to feel useful, if anything.

"Ah, I forgot about that...thank you, Kurt." Blaine smiled, snickering. It was kinda cute watching Kurt set up the table as if they lived there.

"So, are you trying to seduce me with your suave ways, or is this a normal dinner for two?" Kurt teased, chuckling a little. One could almost tell he was somewhat hoping for the first guess. It felt so romantic to begin with: spaghetti, the two of them alone, a weekend all to themselves...

"Mm...it depends on your point of perspective." The answer made Kurt's heart pound. Was Blaine implying that it really was a romantic weekend for the two of them? No, he was getting his hopes up. "Ah, bread's done." He smiled, opening the oven and setting the pieces of garlic bread on a serving platter. "Bon appetit~" Kurt blushed a little, smiling as he helped himself to some of the pasta and bread, then taking a seat.

Once dinner was finished and they'd spent much of the night watching their favorite TV shows, laughing and chatting as normal companions, eventually Kurt yawned.

"Suppose it's getting late, Kurt?" Blaine grinned, teasing the other's action. Kurt could only giggle a bit, stretching and leaning against Blaine, quite comfortably so.

"I think we should watch a movie and fall asleep on the couch."

"As nice as that sounds, I don't know when my parents are definitely returning...hm...well, we could do the same, but perhaps in my room?" He grinned at the brunette's bright red cheeks. The reactions he got out of Kurt were always the best. "Unless, you're more comfortable here on the love seat." He chuckled as the brunette whined a little, getting up slowly.

"Fine, you've persuaded me, now let's get in there before I change my mind." He snickered, following Blaine as the ravenette lead the way to the bedroom.

As they entered, Kurt glanced around, curious, though his curious was limited as Blaine pounced him on to the bed. The brunette's eyes lit up with surprise as his cheeks flushed a deep, deep crimson.

"B-Blaine!" He managed to sputter, sort of scared with how sudden it was. As much as he wanted it, he was almost afraid of it being a dream even.

"...Kurt...shh..." The ravenette smiled warmly, shushing the smaller male with a finger to the lips. "I have something I've wanted to always tell you, but...I guess I'm as bad as an owl." He laughed a bit, blushing slightly from his actions. "Kurt...I..." He sighed, kissing his forehead. "I like you more than as a friend." He managed, sort of too embarrassed to actually say the words he wanted to say.

"Wait...you...wh-what?" Kurt was entirely startled and taken aback. This had to be a dream, just a little fantasy he'd never get to truly feel.

"Kurt. Please, calm down." He smiled softly, cupping his cheeks. "Please just listen to me. I've been rolling the thought around in my head since I met you. I know I gave you courage to finally stick up against your rivals...but...it's the same reason you've lost your first kiss to a male...I still feel heavily guilty of that, and...if you'll allow me to love you, more than anyone else...I'd love to pay for my debts with all the love I can offer you."

Kurt's head was in a spin. He couldn't decide whether he was upset or surprised or overjoyed. Emotions, emotions, emotions...

"B-Blaine...you don't have to think of being indebted to me because of that...it's...not your fault...you weren't there, and I was the one who chose to stick up to Karofsky..." He sighed, pushing some of Blaine's hair to the side.

"Kurt...you're...too sweet for me to be deserving of you. You're a wonderful friend, and have so much talent...maybe...I shouldn't have tried going past friends..." He sighed a little, frowning and letting go of Kurt's cheeks.

"Wait. Blaine." He pulled Blaine back down, kissing his lips softly. His lips were rough but in a way he'd expect with the cold days. The kiss lasted for only a moment, though it felt long and sweet.

"...did you...mean that?" Blaine gulped a little, looking Kurt directly in the eyes. He would not be happy if the brunette was teasing this go 'round.

"Yes. Every last bit and feeling." He smiled wide, kissing Blaine's nose. His cheeks lit up so fast, the brunette could only giggle. "I'm glad I got to come over to your house tonight..."

"Me too."


End file.
